Jack and Gill
by DreamWvr73
Summary: A new officer comes to Cheyenne Mountain and into the life of Colonel Jack O'Neill


"Sorry to keep you waiting Colonel." Janet Fraiser walked into the snow white exam room, the colonel's chart in her hand.

"Don't worry about it Doc, that's why they call us _patients." _

Jack O'Neill was sitting on top of an exam table, his long legs dangling a few inches off the ground. He had his hands folded in his lap.

The petite dark haired woman only smiled as she looked at the chart. "Funny Colonel but I'm afraid the waiting will continue. I won't be examining you today; the Air Force has assigned me a new nurse practitioner to help take some of my patient load. She will be here in a few minutes to give you your physical."

Jack nodded. "A new Doc huh, that's fine; as long as it gets done I don't care which of you gets to see me naked." He gave the doctor a wide grin.

Janet shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "You have a _wonderful attitude towards medicine Colonel." She turned around and faced the door, grabbing the knob. "I'll send her right in." She opened the door and left._

Jack was stretched out, lying back against the table with his eyes closed. His arms were tucked behind his head and his ankles were crossed. He was nice and comfortable, waiting for the nurse practitioner to hurry up and get there. The door opened and the sound of heels clacking as they walked into the room, rang out.  A young woman dressed in a light blue dress shirt and navy blue pants stood at the foot of the exam table. She had a snow white doctor's coat on over her uniform and was holding the colonel's chart in her hand. 

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Present." He still had his eyes closed.

The young woman moved around the side of the table and stood over him. "I believe I have to examine you."

Jack finally opened his eyes, he saw a pretty girl with deep red hair leaning over him. She had a pair of dark brown eyes that were large and wide, they were soft in their gaze. She had a small nose and a set of full lips, her hair was obviously long; it was tied up in a twist. A bright smile came across her lips as she stuck out her hand. "Lieutenant Gillian MacKenzie, Nurse Practitioner."

The colonel quickly sat up and took her hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"An honor to meet you sir, I've heard a lot about you." 

"Then I might be in trouble." Jack checked her left hand and saw she had no ring. "My reputation precedes me a lot of the time."

Gillian smiled. "I've heard different things Colonel but I like to keep an open mind about people."

"That's good Lieutenant."

The young woman cleared her throat as she flipped open the chart. "So I'm to give you your physical." She lifted her eyes and looked at him. She noticed his eyes were dark like hers were. "I mean no disrespect by this sir but I'm afraid I have to ask you to strip."

"No problem, Lieutenant, this isn't the first time I've had a physical." He hopped off the table, ending up standing right in front of the nurse practitioner. She stepped back allowing him more space. 

"I'll give you some privacy Colonel. Put on a gown, they're in the compartment on the side." Gillian closed the chart and left the room.

Jack lifted his black shirt over his head, his dog tags tinkling as he did so. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them off his legs and draping them over a nearby chair. He bent down and opened the side compartment grabbing a snow white gown and slipping it on, over his government issue green boxer shorts.

There was a knock on the door and Jack turned around and called out to it. "Come in."

Gillian had her head down as she walked into the room. She had been a nurse practitioner for several years; despite all that time a man in his underwear always embarrassed the young woman. "Have a seat back on the table please sir."

"Yes ma'am." Jack sat back down and folded his hands in his laps, totally oblivious to his state of undress. He pulled the gown up high and moved it to one side; freeing his legs from the worn out gown.

Gillian set the chart down and took her stethoscope from around her neck. Her face was slightly pink as she rubbed the end of the scope with her hands so it wouldn't be cold. "I'm going to listen to your heart."

"Okay."

She put her hand on the colonel's shoulder and pressed the round silver scope to his chest. The pounding of his heart was steady and sure, filling her ears with its loud thumping.

Jack watched as the silver scope moved over his chest, he lifted his head and looked at the young woman. He saw her pink face and both of his eyebrows went into the air. "Are you all right Lieutenant?"

Gillian moved the scope down. "Yes sir." His question only made her blush more.

"Then why are you red?"

The young woman sighed. "Because undressed men still embarrass me even after all these years."

She stepped behind him and touched the scope to his back. The gown was open wide, revealing his well defined back. "Take a deep breath please."

Jack obliged, breathing deeply a few times while the practitioner listened to his lungs. "Think nothing of it, if it doesn't bother me sitting here almost naked, it shouldn't bother you."

"I know but I still turn red." Gillian took her scope out of her ears and tucked it back around her neck. 

The exam continued for another half an hour, Gillian was feeling a little more at ease around the colonel. She had stopped blushing and was able to perform her task with speed and efficiency. 

"Can you lie back Colonel?" 

Jack laid back on the table, putting his arms at his sides. "This is a pretty compromising position." He knew what she was going to do and he casually sucked in his stomach a little.

Gillian gently lifted the hospital gown up. "I'm going to probe your abdomen." She gave him a smile as she saw him nod his head. She knew what he was doing and she sighed and shook her head. "You're turning a lovely shade of Air Force blue Colonel."

This made Jack laugh and he let out his pent up breath. "Okay you got me."

Gillian rubbed her hands together and gently touched his stomach, sinking her professionally trained fingers into it. "You're in wonderful shape. Is it from PT, a hobby or chasing girls?"

Jack grinned at her. "PT mostly and some time on the ice."

"Figure Skater or Hockey Player?"

The colonel raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you one guess Lieutenant. Do I _look like a figure skater to you?"_

Gillian stepped back and looked at him. "Well since I can't see you in a sequence gown skating to classical music, my _guess would be hockey player."_

"Your powers of deduction are remarkable."

"Thank you." She finished what she was doing and pulled the gown over his stomach.

Gillian wrote some things on his chart and closed it. "All right Colonel, this concludes my part of the exam. Dr. Fraiser will give you the last of it and draw a blood sample from you tomorrow afternoon."

"So I can put my clothes back on?" Jack asked with questioning eyes as he once again hopped off the table.

"Yes sir, don't want you to catch cold." Gillian picked up his black t-shirt and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Jack lifted the gown over his head and put his t-shirt back on. He picked up his pants and boots.

Gillian cleared her throat, turning away from him a little as he dressed. "Well I better get this to Dr. Fraiser. It was nice to meet you Colonel, see you later."

"See you later Lieutenant." He gave her a smile as she left the room.

Jack thought the new addition to the medical staff was a welcome change. The young woman was nice and had a fun loving demeanor that was refreshing compared to the scientific company he usually kept. 

Jack was once again clothed as he walked into the debriefing room. The long table was a sea of papers and books. Daniel and Carter were there going through them and he sat down at the end of the table. "So what's going on kids?"

Daniel lifted his head from his reading. "Nothing Jack just going over some of the things we brought back P3D992." He pushed up his glasses. "Where were you?"

Jack leaned over the table. "I was getting my physical."

Carter looked up from her book. "I get mine tomorrow with someone named Lieutenant MacKenzie."

"Who?" Daniel creased his brow as he turned to look at the captain. 

The blond woman shrugged. "Don't look at me I don't know who that is."

Jack raised his hand. "I can answer that."

The two people turned and looked at him. "You can?"

The colonel nodded. "Yes Daniel I can. Lieutenant MacKenzie is the new nurse practitioner that just got assigned here. She's the one that gave me my physical."

"She?" Sam's face broke out into a smile. "Oh good we can use another female doctor."

"Oh, I see. What's she like?"

Jack leaned back in his chair. "She's nice, has a good bedside manner for a mini doctor."

Sam looked back down at her book. "I'll find out for myself tomorrow."

Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "I have to find out from Dr. Fraiser when mine is."

There was a knock at the door and the colonel turned to it. "It's open."

Gillian stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to barge in but I was told that Captain Carter is in here?"

Daniel and Sam got a good look at the newest addition to the medical center. She was pretty and seemed polite.

"That's me." Sam said as she stood up.

Gillian walked over to her side of the table and stood in front of her. "Lieutenant Gillian MacKenzie, nice to meet you Captain."

Sam shook the redheaded woman's hand and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too Lieutenant, what can I do for you?"

"I just needed to give you this paper for your physical tomorrow. I do it for all my new patients; it's just a few questions so I can get to know my patients on a more personal level." She handed Sam a paper.

Sam looked it over. "All right, I'll have this ready for you tomorrow."

Gillian gave her a nod. "I'd appreciate it Captain." She looked at the young man sitting next to her. "Dr. Jackson?" She stuck out her hand.

Daniel shook it. "Yes but it's just Daniel please Miss MacKenzie."

"Gillian." She handed him a form as well. "Your physical is scheduled for the day after tomorrow at 0900."

"Oh! Thank you." Daniel glanced at the paper. "I was wondering when it was."

Gillian rounded the table again and handed one to Jack. "I know I already examined you Colonel but I'd really appreciate it if you filled one out for me."

"As long as you don't make me study ink blots." Jack took the paper and looked it over. "I guess I can handle this."

"Just drop it by my office whenever you're done with it." She looked at the clipboard in her hand. 

"What about Teal'c?" Daniel asked as he set the paper down.

"Dr. Fraiser said that I won't be handling his care since he's a Jaffa." 

The three members of SG-1 could see that the young woman didn't know what that meant. Carter looked at the two men. "I know you probably don't understand what that means Lieutenant but you will when you meet him."

Gillian nodded. "I'm sure I will. I'll let you all get back to your work now, see you later." She smiled at all of them before closing the door behind her.

There were looks of interest on the faces of both Daniel and Jack. Sam saw this and shook her head. "Good bedside manner huh?"

Over the course of the next 6 weeks Gillian got to know her fellow coworkers at the Cheyenne Mountain. She finally met Teal'c and was a little startled when she caught a glimpse of the infant Goa'uld he carried. She established a routine of patient care and everyone there including General Hammond was impressed by well the nurse practitioner fit into the inner workings of the mountain facility. 

Gillian was working on her computer in her office when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." 

The door opened and she raised her head to see who it was. It was Dr. Fraiser, the dark haired woman walked into the office, her hands tucked into her pockets. "It's quitting time Lieutenant, orders from the General."

Gillian glanced at the corner of her computer display. "But it's only three o'clock."

A loud rumble of thunder caused the power to flash. "Whoa! Sounds like a bad storm is coming."

"That's why we're off early, an electrical storm is predicted for this region for the next 48 hours and the General wants to shut down the mountain as a precaution." Janet sat down in the leather chair in front of her desk. "Most of the base is shutting down too."

Gillian quickly saved her work and shut down her computer. "Well we can't ignore orders."

Janet stood up. "I'll see you in two days. Bye Lieutenant."

"Bye Doctor."

Gillian put the cover back on her computer and took off her white coat. She rounded her desk and hung her coat and stethoscope on a hook on the back of her door. She picked up her purse and turned off the lights in her office and locked the door. 

Gillian was having a hard time seeing, the rain was falling hard and the windshield wipers on her little red Jeep weren't keeping up. She had just left the base and was heading for her apartment. The Jeep started dieseling, the speedometer started dropping. 

"Oh great."

She gave it more gas but the speed only continued to drop, she had barely moved to the side of the road when the engine died completely. 

"Oh no…" She was on the freeway that cut through the thick woods, not another car in sight.  The rain was only falling heavier, spattering against her windshield in fat drops. 

Gillian turned the key and nothing happened. The lights all came on but the engine remained silent.

"Perfect, this is all I need." She turned on her hazard lights and waited to see what if anyone would stop to help her.

Jack turned up the sound on his stereo as he drove his silver Grand Cherokee down the highway. He had the rock station blaring. He spotted some flashing lights on the side of the road and slowed down. 

"Looks like someone's in trouble." He pulled the Cherokee over, behind the flashing vehicle and turned it off.

Jack zipped his black leather jacket up as he got out of his vehicle and ran over to the little red Jeep. He knocked on the driver's side window.

Gillian was leaning her head against the steering wheel trying to figure out what do to. She started when someone knocked on the window. She turned and looked at it and to her surprise she saw the drenched face of Colonel O'Neill. The window rolled down all the way. "Colonel?"

Jack squinted his eyes and wiped water from his face. He recognized the face of the nurse practitioner. "Hey Lieutenant! Having some trouble?"

"Yes sir, the engine is dead and for some reason it won't turn over. I don't know what happened."

Jack stuck his head into the window, leaning close to the Lieutenant. He stuck his arm down and pulled the hood release. "Well let's take a look."

The hood managed to block out most of the rain but Jack was still soaking wet as he leaned over the engine and messed with it. He stuck his head out from the around the hood and waved to Gillian.

"Try it!"

Gillian waved back and turned the key, still nothing happened.

"Damn it." Jack whispered as he messed with more of the engine trying to find what the problem was. The rain and the overcast was making it almost impossible to see what was wrong. He finally slammed the hood down in frustration and ran around to the passenger side. He got into the Jeep and closed the door.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant; I can't tell what's wrong without my scuba gear."

Gillian nodded. "It's okay Colonel, you tried. I appreciate it."

She leaned close to him and reached behind his seat. She picked up a towel. "Here, you're pretty wet."

"Thanks." Jack took the blue towel and pressed it to his face. "I'd be glad to give you a ride."

"I'd really appreciate that."

"We're off the base, you can call me Jack." He used the towel to dry off his hair a little bit. "So where do you live?"

"Off of Willow Canyon Road."

Jack sighed and wiped his hand down his face. "Uh oh."

Gillian raised an eyebrow. "Why did you say that?"

"Because the radio station right now said that whole area has been closed off and evacuated due to this storm causing flash flooding."

The young woman slapped her hand over her eyes. "Oh no."

"The radio also said that the storm is getting worse and advised everyone to stay put and keep off the highways and roads."

Gillian shook her head and sighed. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I can take you to a hotel but we're really not supposed to drive around." Jack set the towel down in between the two seats. "Or…"

"There's an or?" Gillian turned in her seat to face him.

Jack nodded. "Or you can stay at my house. I have more than enough room."

The young woman shifted in her seat. "I really appreciate the offer Col- I mean Jack but I can't do that. I can't intrude on your house like that."

"What intrusion? You have no where else to go and the flooding makes it dangerous for us to drive around looking for a hotel for you to stay in." 

Gillian knew he was right but the idea of staying at Jack's house made her turn red. "I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No Lieutenant you don't."

Gillian shook her head. "Gillian, as you said we're off duty."

Jack smiled. "Okay Gillian, come on, let's go before we have to build an ark to get home."

Gillian had taken a hot shower; she had been given a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt to change into. She was sitting on a dark blue couch waiting for the reappearance of her host. 

Jack came out from downstairs; he too was decked out in sweats pants and a sweatshirt. He was rolling up his sleeves when he spotted his guest. She was sitting on his couch, her dark red hair hanging loose. It went all the way down to the middle of her chest.  This was the first time he had ever seen her with her hair down and he had to admit that he liked how it looked.

"Hi."

Gillian could feel his eyes focusing on her and she tried not to blush. "Hey. Thanks for letting me use the shower. I was pretty cold from the rain."

"Sure no problem, clothes fit you okay?"

"They fit pretty good actually."

Jack nodded, his face getting a little pensive. "They belonged to my ex wife." He cleared his throat and looked towards the kitchen. "How about something to eat?"

Gillian got up from the sofa. "Sure I'll help."

"Good because I'm a pretty terrible cook. You asked me why I'm in such great shape? That's the reason."

"Not me, I love to cook, especially if it's Italian. I make a manicotti and a lasagna that'll bring tears to your eyes."

Jack stopped as they walked into the light blue kitchen. "Maybe I should just leave you here and let you do the cooking then."

Gillian sighed as she sat down on a wooden stool on the other side of the white counter top. "How about neither of us do it and we order a pizza. It'll be a challenge to see if the Fabricimo Brothers can make it through all the water to deliver our pizza."

"I've got frozen pizza."

"Great! Just throw it in the oven and turn it on and viola! Dinner is served!"

Jack turned around and opened the freezer, taking out a frozen pizza and setting it on the counter. "Something to drink?"

Gillian got off the stool and started tearing open the box. "Sure what do you have?"

Jack bent down and rummaged through his fridge. "Uhh … let's see.  I've got soda, milk, water, beer."

"I'll take a beer please."

He straightened up with two in his hand and gave one to the young woman. "You like frozen pizza and beer, you're my kind of woman Gillian." He gave her a smile as he opened his beer and had a long sip of it.

Gillian laughed as she twisted the cap of and had a sip. "Oh that's good." She said with a sigh. "Got a pizza pan?"

"In the oven."

The young woman excused herself and brushed by the colonel. She opened the oven and got the pizza pan out. She turned around and washed her hands in the sink, drying them with a paper towel. The oven was turned on the pizza and its pan was tucked into it. "There, give it 20 and we'll have dinner."

Gillian and Jack were sitting on the living room floor, they we eating their dinner on the coffee table; they were digging into the pizza heartily. They were sitting face to face eating off of paper plates.

"Can I ask you something Gill?" Jack asked as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and had another chug of his beer.

"Sure." Gillian had another bite of her pizza. 

"Why aren't you seeing anyone?" Jack saw that she wasn't all that surprised by his question. He took another piece of pizza from the pan and set it on his plate.

The young woman sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I've had my share of boyfriends Jack; I've even been engaged twice."

"So what happened?"

Gillian cleared her throat and took a sip of her beer. "Well there was Martin…a Major in the Army. He was a West Point graduate and was working out of Fort Carson. He was my first fiancé. He had big dreams and ambitions, all of them included me by his side cooking his meals in my best dress with pearls and pumps. He wanted Donna Reed, not an officer in the Air Force that had ambitions and dreams too."

Jack nodded as he swallowed his pizza. "And the other one?"

Gillian looked at him. "Ever heard of Captain Wittingham?"

The colonel frowned. "Wee Wily Winky? Who hasn't? That guy is a jerk."

"Well that _jerk was my other former fiancé." Gillian sighed and shook her head. "I really know how to pick them don't I?" She put her napkin on her plate and set it aside. "All I want is a man that can understand that yes I'm a woman but I'm an officer too and a nurse practitioner. I had to work my way up the ladder just like any other officer has had to. What's so tough to understand Jack? I do want a husband and children but I have my work too and it's important to me." She picked up her bottle and had a drink from it before setting it back down. "Is that too much to ask?"_

Jack finished his pizza and pushed his plate away from him. "No, I don't think it's not too much to ask, not at all." They were both looking at each other and Jack put his hand to the side of her face. 

Gillian was looking into his dark eyes and something akin to magic passed between them. Jack leaned forward and kissed her gently. 

Gillian closed her eyes, putting her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her and returned his kiss; her mouth moving against his. They kissed each other until they were both breathless. Jack pulled away finally, he was breathing hard. "I'm sorry Gill."

The young woman shook her head. "Don't be, I've been waiting for you to do that for the past few weeks." 

"Sorry to keep you waiting but it's hard to find excuses to come see you that aren't medical related."

"You don't need one to come see me Jack."

Gillian still had her arms around his neck; she kissed him again; her fingers playing with his hair. "Do you think maybe we could go upstairs and continue this heated discussion in your bedroom?"

Jack kissed her again, his mouth moving down to her neck. "We don't have to go upstairs, the floor's right here." He pulled up the bottom of her t-shirt and stuck his hands inside it. They moved around her waist.

"The floor's just fine."

Gillian leaned back against the floor pulling the colonel with her. Jack ended up beside her; he wasted no time as he pulled her t-shirt over her head. He kissed her once more as his hands ran down her body to the waistband of her sweatpants.

Gillian was breathing hard, never so turned on in her life as she pulled his sweat shirt up and over his head. She put her hands on his chest and moved down it slowly.

Jack pulled her sweatpants off; he ran his hands up and down her legs as he stretched out on top of her. He kissed her face and moved down to her neck, his lips passing over every inch of her flesh along the way. They reached her chest; he opened the front closures on the bra and parted the white satin material. His eyes feasted on her breasts before his head dropped down and start kissing them. 

Gillian gasped as she felt Jack's warm tongue explore her chest. He covered a nipple with his mouth and sucked on it until he heard Gillian moan, her fingers grabbing his hair. He switched to the other one leaving the young woman panting as he made his way down.

Gillian sat up and grabbed Jack by his shoulders, pulling him back on top of her. Her hands traced down his back, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. She pushed them down over his hips, taking his boxers with them.

"Make love to me Jack, please." She breathlessly begged.

Jack kicked his sweats off the rest of the way. He found her hand and touched it to his shaft. "In due time, the fun isn't over just yet." He covered her mouth with his in a deep kiss. 

Gillian caressed the hardening flesh with her hand, hearing Jack breathing hard in her ear as he assaulted her neck and chest with his warm kisses. She let go and put both hands on his shoulders, pushing him back a little. "What's wrong?"

Gillian smiled and shook her head. "Your turn to be on your back." 

There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as the young woman sat up. Jack took her place, looking up at her as she straddled his waist. She leaned over and began kissing his neck, sinking her teeth into it.

Jack groaned, his body jerking as Gillian nibbled and sucked on the delicate tissue. "Gillian, if you're trying to get me to talk…I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Gillian smiled. "But I'm not torturing you."

"The _hell you're not." _

She scooted down and moved his dog tags to one side. She kissed his chest, rubbing hers against his. She heard Jack sigh as he wrapped his arms around Gillian's back and pressed her to him. 

Jack had all the torment he could take. He pushed the young woman back, positioning her just the right way.

"What are you doing? As you said, the fun isn't over yet."

"I'm afraid it is Darling or I won't be able to play anymore." He pushed her back a little more, she was almost in the position she needed to be for his entrance.

Gillian was about to protest more when she felt Jack's readiness invade her. She gasped, a low moan escaping her lips as she closed her eyes. She leaned her head against his chest. "Jack…"

Jack was breathing hard as he gently raised his back, slowly lifting the young woman in the air. Each thrust of his strong back sent him deeper into her. "Yeah?" She fit him like a glove and her body was pure heaven that was quickly taking over his senses. 

"I want to sit up…" Gillian was so overwhelmed with what she was feeling she could barely get the words out.

Jack let go of her and she sat up, titling her head back as she moved with him. Gillian felt his hands touch her chest as she pressed them to it. She tugged on his wrists, sitting him up. They were now face to face as Gillian wrapped her legs around his back.

Jack put both hands on her face and kissed her hard. He encircled her waist and pressed her down to meet his thrusts. 

Gillian sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as she hugged his head. "Don't stop, please don't stop."

"Don't worry." 

Jack increased the tempo of his thrusts, feeling the young woman's body convulse.

Gillian cried out as her fingers gripped Jack's shoulders. The pleasure went on and on until bursting, leaving her lightheaded and weak. Her heart was racing in her chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jack groaned loudly and arched his back; slamming hard into Gillian as his orgasm burned through his lower body. He was panting as he hugged her. He continued to move powerfully within her until he had nothing left. 

Jack fell back against the carpeting, breathing hard as he rubbed his hands across Gillian's back. "Gill?"

Gillian had her head against his chest listening to his heart return to its normal rhythm. "Yeah?"

"I think we have a problem."

"What problem?"

"I care about you a lot. It's been hard for me not to show you over these past few weeks just how much."

Gillian smiled. "Do you love me Jack?"

Jack sighed. "I don't want to use that word. The last person I told that to was Sara and look what happened."

Gillian lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes or no Jack, you don't have to say it."

A pair of dark eyes focused on her face. "Yes." 

The young woman smiled as she gently kissed him. "I love you too and there's no problem. It's no one's business but ours."

Jack nodded. "I know but just to make it easier, I don't think we should tell anyone."

"All right, but even if they do find out I'm not ashamed of it." Gillian was gazing at him, she touched his face gently.

Jack smiled and kissed her. "I'm not ashamed; my woman is a lot younger than me. I'm damn _proud!"_

The couple both started laughing as they closed their eyes and sighed. They settled down and curled up in each others arms. 


End file.
